once and again
by aeyta
Summary: sequel to coloring the sun. you get the drift, more leena/glenn WAFF and another pointless fic. bwa ha ha hahaha. hm. i should work on from a dream... i should. really, i should... *_* oh yeah, this has some major kid/serge too. bwa hahahha. like i said,


once and again  
written by aeyta  
note: sequel to coloring the sun. you get the drift, more leena/glenn WAFF and another pointless fic. bwa ha ha hahaha. hm. i should work on from a dream... i should. really, i should... *_* oh yeah, this has some major kid/serge too. bwa hahahha. like i said, this fic is AU, it changes a few elements.   
  
+++  
  
"Shoot, how the hell are we going to get in here?" asked Serge to no one in particular as he saw the large hill that they would have to climb up, he stamped his foot, a bit annoyed at their situation. Kid sighed and looked annoyed as well, "Stupid arses..." she had muttered quietly.  
  
Leena chewed on her bottom lip and thought, how could she get up there until she remembered Glenn's words. Of course! She took the key out of her pocket, "Perhaps if we could find someplace or door we could stick this in!" Leena raised to key happily, Kid and Serge turned their heads towards Leena and smiled.  
  
"Perhaps that might work!" Kid said with an enormous smile. "I'm sure there's some place..." Serge muttered as the group started looking for places. "Oy!" Serge and Leena turned towards Kid's direction.  
  
"What?" Serge asked. "How about this?" Kid showed them to a bush and roughly removed the bush with ease, showing a small door with a keyhole. Leena took her key and shoved it through the hole, then she turned the key and smiled as the door swung open. Leena looked back at Serge and Kid, "Woo hoo," she exclaimed, yet as she exclaimed that she noticed that Kid and Serge were looking at each other.  
  
"The door?" Leena asked hesitantly, not wanting to be the one who had to break the silence. "Oh... oh yeah..." Serge muttered and walked in first, Kid automatically followed and Leena then walked in.   
  
The door shut.  
  
"Shit," Leena said. "What?" asked Serge. "I don't have the key." "The hell? Leena! Did you leave it out?" Kid asked as she got a torch that was coincedentally (ha ha) on the floor, she lit it with some fire. "I swear I took it out," Leena said and bit her lip.  
  
"It's fine, I expect to be up in the manor anyway," Kid motioned them to follow her. In a while, they finally got up and knocked out some soldiers, changing into their clothes and acting as soldiers.  
  
"I wonder what's in this room," Kid asked curiously and opened a door, there were many guards in there, as well as someone who was all to familiar to Leena. Leena almost gasped but swallowed empty air before she could. "Glenn..." she whispered in her mind.  
  
"It's your lover," Kid whispered in Leena's ear with a mischivious smile. "Shut up," Leena said. "It's not like I'm the only one who's in 'love', I mean, look at you and Serge." "Shut up!" Kid said grumpily and both of them kept quiet at a Serge who stared at them with a look that said 'shut-up'.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Glenn came over to Serge, Leena sighed as she could swear to herself that she saw him smirking. "Ah... sir, we need to talk to you," Serge said in a queer voice. "Well?" Glenn waited. "Ah... in private with these two soldiers behind me," Serge started again.  
  
Glenn walked out and closed the door once Leena, Serge, and Kid walked out. "What would you like?" he asked rather blandly. "Glenn..." Leena whispered, so he could hear, but not any of the other guards. Glenn automatically recognized the voice, "Come, follow me," and he led them to his personal room.  
  
"You can take off your suits now," Glenn said as they got into his room. The three immediately threw off their suits, "So itchy..." Kid complained and started to scratch her arm. She made a face and Serge smiled at her fondly.  
  
Glenn stared at them, "So why are you here?" he asked wondering. He decided that whatever they'd say, he'd follow them. He had business to do anyway.   
  
"We're looking for the frozen flame," Kid informed. "The frozen flame?" Glenn asked, obviously confused. "Yeah, the frozen flame," Kid said in a tired voice. "I don't know what's going on, but, would it be trouble if I went along with you?"   
  
Leena made a noise and the three turned their heads at the girl, she blushed and covered her mouth. "Leena certainly doesn't mind," Serge said. Leena glared at him. "Okay then," Glenn said with a funny smile directed towards Leena.  
  
She stared at him and smiled back.  
  
+++  
  
"I really missed you," said Glenn as he and Leena fianally got a time alone, Kid and Serge were pestering them all day and the two couples started cracking jokes about each other. "Really," Leena breathed in with a smile. "Yeah.." Glenn touched his nose to Leena's and Leena blushed, she felt so... good.  
  
"Mm..." Leena closed her eyes and leaned her head on Glenn's chest. "I'm glad you're coming with us..." she murmered softly. Glenn smiled, "Then I can protect you, my lady.." Leena suddenly grew worried, she remembered that Glenn would probably become one of the Dragon Devas while she was still just a town's girl.  
  
She broke off their embrace. Glenn looked at her, concern was true in his eyes, "What's wrong Leena?" Leena remained silent for a while and stared at the stars in the sky, the moon was bright, and it was nice and cool but not freezing. "I don't know..." she started. "It's just like... I feel... you're this great person while I'm just a country girl," Leena finally blurted out.  
  
Glenn stared at her, "Is it this again... Look, Leena, I really like you. I don't know you well and I don't know where we are going right now, but at the moment, it's going in a pretty good direction so just forget about that." Leena looked at the sky again and shuddered at the touch of Glenn's hand on her shoulder.   
  
She turned around to face him, "I know.. but... it's just so different." She just didn't feel right, she felt like some charity thing that needed to depend on Glenn. She didn't want that, she didn't want anything like that. "It'll be fine."  
  
Leena smiled and hugged Glenn.   
  
"So, tell me more about yourself, we haven't talked enough," she said with a smile. She wanted to know more about him before she full out dated him, she just really like the way he was and felt like she needed to know more about him. Maybe in that way, she was proving to herself that he was real, solid, actually there.   
  
Proving he wasn't some dream like Serge.   
  
"I mean... we don't really know each other too well."  
  
+++  
  
"Hm... there talking now," Serge commented as he looked below the balcony where Leena and Glenn were talking and laughing on a bench, every once in a while they would look up at the sky, silently.  
  
"Too bad we missed the last kiss, now we'll have to wait for the next one," Kid said, sighing as she put her water balloon in a bucket with all the other balloons. Kid cracked into a smile, "Too bad we can't hear what they're saying."  
  
Serge smiled back at her, "We're never going to let this night go away, this is a night they will never ever forget. I guarantee that." "As do I... as do I," another enormous smile covered the bottom half of Kid's face.  
  
"Kid," Serge started, he felt like he needed to go somewhere with Kid instead of just being there. "Yeah?" she asked, staring at the couple below waiting for them to kiss. "Do you ever think about us?" he asked, a bit hopefully. Kid looked at him, her cerulean eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped, had he said what she thought he said?  
  
"U..us?" she whispered. "Yeah. Us," he said it quietly, his hopes were down at her expression. Kid smiled warmly and put her hands to Serge's cheeks, delivering a kiss on his lips. "I think about us a lot," she whispered.  
  
"Oh look," Serge started. "They're kissing." Kid smiled at Serge, kissed him once more, then dropped her water balloons. A shriek was heard after a big splattering noise.  
  
Kid smiled at Serge. "We should run." Serge smiled back, "Yeah. We should."And then the two ran as fast as they could to get away from a redheaded girl who was running around crazily, hauling an enormous spatula. Who also looked pissed. Very pissed.  
  
+++  
  
"Glenn!" Leena smiled at him and laughed as he picked her up effortlessly, and twirled her around in the air. She smiled as he put her down and ran his fingers through her hair, then smelling the strawberry scent.  
  
"You smell nice," he commented.   
  
"Flirting again, eh?" Kid asked with a 'hah-I-caught-you-Leena-and-you-know-it' look. Leena smiled smugly, "I don't know what you're talking about, because frankly, Glenn, do we remember some two certain people running away from campfire and kissing behind a tree?" She looked at Glenn who in return, smiled smugly as well, "Why, I don't know, let's go ask Serge."  
  
Kid glared at both of them, "Ya got me Leena, but I got you too!" "Yeah, I guess we're even then, 'cept the fact my boyfriend is much cooler than yours," Leena smiled as Kid started to fume. "Ah! No! Serge is cooler than Glenn!" "In your dreams."  
  
Serge and Glenn laughed at the two arguing girls, one who half the time smiled smugly, and the other who fumed and twitched between insults.  
  
"I really like her," Glenn said as he stared at Leena. "I really like Kid," Serge said. "Yeah, we've got the cookiest girls for girlfriends," Serge said commented again. "I agree," Glenn smiled as he saw the two girls making fun of each other.  
  
Suddenly, both turned towards the guys.  
  
"Cooky?" Leena started. "We heard ya, don't act like we're not here!" Kid glared at the two boys. "Shoot." "I agree."  
  
+++  
  
"You have to go?" Leena asked, her heart pounded. She felt heartbroken. "Yeah," Glenn said. He lifted up her chin with one finger and saw the worry imbedded in her eyes, "But I'll be back you know.. For you," he smiled at her and she smiled too, although the worry was still there.  
  
"I'll miss you." "I'll miss you more." "No, I'll miss you more." Glenn leaned down to kiss Leena, her heart fluttered as his lips touched hers and she realized that this kiss was the most special out of all of their kisses.  
  
"I've got to go now, I'll see you soon," Glenn picked up his sword and left.  
  
Leena smiled and felt very lonely, she heard footsteps and she turned around to see Kid smiling at her. "It was good while it lasted mate," Kid said. "Yeah..." "I was hoping he'd stay, he's powerful." "Yeah..." "But not as powerful as Serge!" "HECK NO!" "Damn. I was hoping I'd get you there." "You wish." "Ah hell, we'll meet up with him again soon. We just have to go separate ways for the mission. Don't sweat."  
  
Leena remained silent and Kid walked back to the camp, Leena stayed for a few minutes before heading back herself. She would miss him, but she decided that since she'd see him soon anyway, it wouldn't matter too much.  
  
+++  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I personally think that leena and kid couldve been really close friends. i hate it when a person hates another character because of love interest or whatever, like i believe tifa and aeris couldve been really good best friends who could have girl talks and stuff. so i made them friends. ^_^ no, i dont believe there will be any more to this little thing. its just a story and a sequel.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
